


Finally

by Aryzia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Jedi, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romantic Angst, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryzia/pseuds/Aryzia
Summary: What is it going to take to get Finn and Rey to acknowledge their feelings for each other?A part 2 to “Patience”
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Finally

Smack. Finn hissed through his teeth as Rey’s staff struck him on his back. The blow was hard enough to knock him down on one knee. Hesitant to stand back up, he sat there a moment, pausing to catch his breath.  
“I should’ve seen that coming” he gasped.  
“Yes, you should have,” Rey spun her staff in one hand and fluidly stepped back into her neutral stance with two hands placed on the staff and one foot in front of the other “let’s go again.”  
Finn exhaled deeply and grabbing his own staff, he stood back up. The two walked in a circle eyeing one another, attempting to predict the other’s next move through the Force. Finn looked serious and walked with an air of hyper-focused determination. He advanced, moving to strike but Rey blocked his blow. For a few tense minutes they dueled, swinging their weapons and countering each other’s moves. Their corner of the jungle was filled with the sounds of colliding staffs and shouts, dirt flying up in the air in clouds within the clearing where they trained. Suddenly, Finn knocked the staff from Rey’s hands and raised his own in the air to deal a final blow when Rey bent backwards landing on her hands, kicking Finn in the chest as she flipped before gracefully landing back on her feet. In one swift motion she beckoned the staff back to her hands and used to to knock Finn’s legs out from under him and he crashed to the ground.  
“Better, but remember that your opponent is never defeated simply because she is weaponless.” Rey panted “And always be mindful of the Force, you cannot win through strength and strategy alone.”  
“There’s so much to remember,” Finn mused, still trying to catch his breath “How can I possibly keep track of it all?” He was sitting on the ground resting an arm on one drawn up knee. He wasn’t annoyed or frustrated, but overwhelmed. Trying to employ all his teachings while using the Force and dueling Rey was like juggling blind folded.  
“You’re making good progress,” Rey reassured him “Don’t think of the Force as another tool to use, but as an ally who guides and strengthens you. Slow your mind during combat and you’ll feel the Force flowing through you. You’ll get there, with time.”  
She smiled at him and offered her hand to help him up. Finn took it gladly and she helped pull him to his feet. They lingered for a moment, hands intertwined, staring at each other. A weak breeze disturbed a few strands of Rey’s hair and they fluttered and danced about her face. Finn gazed at her, transfixed. Rey blinked a few times and looked away, breaking the trance. She let go of his hand and picked up her staff “we better head back or we’ll hear from Poe again,” she said “come on.”

It had been a few weeks since their meditation together. Neither one spoke of what almost happened or, perhaps, what would’ve happened if Poe had not interrupted. They continued training as if nothing had happened at all, which only seemed to increased the tension between them. They’d find themselves standing a little too close to one another, each waiting for the other to move away first. Hands would stray, often ending up on the other’s shoulder, or back. Each would steal wayward glances when the other wasn’t looking, quickly turning away if they were noticed. Little acts occurring more and more frequently, and getting more difficult for the pair to ignore.  
Finn wondered at this, as they began the trek back to camp in silence. Why couldn’t they acknowledge it? Communication never seemed to be difficult for them before. Rey was never afraid to tell him what was on her mind, and was always quick to listen when he needed someone to talk to. For Rey, Finn always seemed to know the right things to say, and when to say them, even if she didn’t want to hear it. They always could tell what the other was feeling. Maybe that’s what made talking about it seem so daunting. Both were afraid that speaking it aloud would make the feeling disappear altogether, or worse: their friendship would dissolve and they’d be left alone.  
Finn’s thoughts were in turmoil, as they often resorted to when he was alone with Rey in moments like these. He couldn’t risk losing her, or her friendship. He’d resolved to wait patiently until the time was right for them, but when would that be? How would he know? In waiting, is he actually letting their chance slip away? He could not find the answers he needed.  
“You’re awfully quiet” Rey interrupted his thoughts.  
“I’ve got a lot on my mind.” He looked sideways at her. part of him still wasn’t convinced that fully trained Jedi couldn’t read minds.  
“Something’s bothering you. What is it? You can always talk to me.” Rey’s voice was soft, and her face full of concern. Finn stopped walking and took her hand, looking at her earnestly. “Rey...” he began. His throat suddenly felt dry, he opened and closed his mouth, but he just couldn’t find the words. Rey was staring at him quizzically, concern still fresh on her face. “Yes?”  
Finn sighed. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it. There were no words that he knew that could describe what he was feeling, not at the risk of sounding ridiculous. “It’s nothing, forget it.” He turned and continued walking with his head down, defeated.  
“Finn!” Rey ran to catch up with him. “What’s wrong?” She sounded tense. Her heart was beating quickly with anticipation.  
“Just...” Finn began again, then pursed his lips. “I said it’s nothing, ok?” They returned to camp in silence, an awkward, tangible tension hanging between them. 

They spent the rest of the night avoiding each other. Rey was fuming, but at what she couldn’t say exactly. Why wouldn’t he talk to her? Why must there always be a barrier between them? She was tired of the unsettled emotion inside of her and exhausted at trying to fight it. She’d thought that Finn would be able to bring down the wall between them with his words, like he’s always done, thus setting her free from the conflict within her. But she knew it was unfair to set the expectation on him.  
Finn couldn’t relax either. He couldn’t eat or sleep, and spent the night agitated and tossing about in his bed. He’d blown it. And now new thoughts surfaced in his head. What if he imagined it all? What if she didn’t have the same feelings for him. The thought devastated him, but he couldn’t be rid of it. 

Rey woke Finn up early the next morning. “More combat training.” Was all she said when Finn asked her what they were doing. She didn’t explain further and simply picked up her staff and began the hike through the jungle. It was Finn’s worst fear come true: their friendship was gone. Rey was just his instructor now, and he her student. Nothing more. They walked the trail to the training clearing, cold silence hanging between them. In the back of his mind Finn was perplexed. Usually after a day of hard training Rey would choose an easier lesson the next day, to allow the mind and the body to heal. Finn was still sore from the session before and felt reluctant to engage in another grueling lesson.  
When they got to the clearing Rey spun around, holding her staff in one hand, her other hand on her hip. “Attack me.” She ordered. Finn glanced around hesitantly “I don’t have time to warm up, or meditate?” In a flash she ran and swung her staff at him. He ducked, narrowly missing the swing, and took a few steps back. Rey was already standing back in the same spot, in the same position. “A Jedi must always be ready for what the galaxy throws at him.” She stated. Finn still didn’t pick up his staff “Can we talk about this?” He pleaded. Once more Rey charged him, and this time Finn caught the staff with lightning quick reflexes. Rey kicked his legs out from under him, then returned back to where she was before. “No time to talk. Attack me.” Laying on the ground, Finn clenched his jaw, sudden emotion flowing through his veins. He jumped up, holding out his hand for his staff which come flying to his grasp from its spot by a near by tree. He spun it in his hand and turned towards Rey, holding his staff with both hands and poised to strike he growled “It’s on.”  
Finn charged at Rey with great fervor, eyes ablaze. Their staffs collided with a loud crash that reverberated throughout the clearing and atmosphere was filled with an electric pressure as they battled with an un-Jedi like passion. Their combat raged for what seemed like an endless time, until large beads of sweat were flying off their bodies and their breathing was heavy and audible, but neither one relented. Finn’s mind was blurry, it was no longer clear why he was fighting, or what he’d find if he should triumph, but he couldn’t ignore his feelings any longer. Rey’s normally calm and controlled demeanor was replaced with a chaotic intensity, as if she was battling for her life. Rey pulled Finn’s staff from his hands with the Force and flung it to the side, then ran at him with her own. Finn grabbed her staff with both hands, in between where Rey’s own were holding the weapon. For a moment that struggled for control of the staff, teeth bared and faces flushed with exertion. Finally, with one last effort, Finn pushed Rey back until she was backed up against a tree. They were at a stand still, eyes locked, chests heaving as they continued holding on to the staff between them. Each of their bodies were taut with suspense, the entire jungle seemed to be holding its breath. Eyes flickered to the others’ lips and back again.  
Rey leaned and Finn closed the distance between them and they kissed passionately.  
The staff fell to the ground as they grabbed onto each other, lips still locked. It felt like fireworks exploding. The tension eased out of their bodies as they embraced, no longer hindered by fear.  
Rey broke the kiss, smiling and gazing up at Finn, who blinked down at her, returning the smile.  
“Finally” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only my second work, I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to add any advice/encouragement in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
